Twaptain/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" song clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in deleted scene of "The Wiggles Movie" TheTennisBallChase4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" Lilly70.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Lilly" Henry'sDance-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 QuackQuack-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert TheWigglesinSpearhead-Rollerskate.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spearhead: Food for the Mases" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandStretchtheClown.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Stretch the Clown TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" DrivingtheBigRedCar5.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "A Day With the Wiggles"" ThePuppetWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JohnBradlelum-1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Food" TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Counting and Numbers" Dancing13.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dressing Up" YourBody2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Your Body" Safety9.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Safety" Storytelling58.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Storytelling" Friends17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Friends" Hygiene57.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hygiene" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Manners3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Manners" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRadioCityMusicHall.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Radio City Music Hall TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" TheWiggles-It'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video HereComeTheReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2001 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Playhouse Disney PlayhouseDisney(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" What'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" LetThereBePeaceonEarth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "Let There Be Peace on Earth" on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" FeelingChirpy-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Good Morning Australia" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" lullaby music video Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheRockFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Rock Family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" WiggleGroove(Episode)4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MakingPies29.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" Where'sJeff?-Santa'sRockin'Concert3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggles World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wigglehouse RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSeinfieldFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Seinfield family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheBroderickFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Broderick family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandWhoopiGoldberg.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Whoopi Goldberg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2007 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day 2008 WeFeelLikeDancing2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Denise Richards OldDanTucker3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AngelofHarlem.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spicks and Specks" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live cinema trailer QuackQuack,Cock-A-Doodle-Doo-2008Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show" TheChickenWalk.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" HaveaLaugh!-WigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Wiggly Waffle TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheO'HurleyFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the O'Hurley family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSwansonFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Swanson family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheMcCordFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the McCord family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010Clip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 (Notice that Brad is the Red Wiggle.) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandRyan.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 Canada video (Notice that Simon is the Red Wiggle.) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert special TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" QuackQuack-iTunesLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "iTunes Live" HaruGaKita-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Haru Ga Kita" 2011 video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen, Texas video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Look Both Ways" Volkswagen music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonToday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Today" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert RedNoseDay2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Red Nose Day 2012 video clip OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Celebration!Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra!-AdvertClip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Meet the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" advert clip TheWiggles'Celebration!USATourAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" USA tour advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon7News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "7 News" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandNewWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the new Wiggles TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Jeff Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013TourPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off Tour!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandMurray.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Murray BunnyHop.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Bunny Hop" TV Series MumblesTheMonster.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face". Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries